We randomly assigned 4589 healthy nulliparous women who were 13 to 21 weeks pregnant to receive daily treatment with either 2g of elemental calcium or placebo for the remainder of their pregnancies. Calcium supplementation did not significantly reduce the incidence or severity of preeclampsia or delay its onset. Additional analyses utilizing the study database and specimen repository are being performed. During FY08 papers were published on the relationship of angiogenic factor concentrations to the risk of developing preeclampsia or of delivery a small-for-gestational age neonate and of circulating concentrations of soluble endoglin to the risk of placental abaruption. Work on angiogenic factors and preeclampsia is continuing.